Brandon Wheat Kings History
The Team plays its home games in Westman Communications Group Place, previously known as the Keystone Arena. They also played at Wheat City Arena until 1969, and the Manex Arena from 1969 to 1972. 1936-40 Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1936-37 1937-38 1938-39 1939-40 1940-45 World War II 1945-54 Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1958-64 Return to the MJHL 1964-66 Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League 1966-67 Back to the MJHL 1967-71 WHL, the early years 1967-68 GM & Coach Incumbent GM/Coach Ed Dorohoy signs with the Winnipeg Jets. Team exec Glen Lawson assumes the GM role and Elliot Chorley is brought in as coach. Chorley resigned in late January because of health reasons. Former Edmonton Oil Kings coach Buster Brayshaw signs for balance of season and the next. 1968-69 GM & Coach Buster Brayshaw resigns as coach in early December. Forcing GM Glen Lawson to assumes a dual role while looking for a replacement. Former coach Ron Maxwell is brought in for the balance of the season. 1969-70 GM & Coach Coach Ron Maxwell signs for another year, also taking on the GM role. 1970-71 GM & Coach Gerry Brisson signs two year contract as GM/Coach. Major Junior 1971-72 GM & Coach Wheaties hire former Chicago Black Hawks coach Rudy Pilous as Executive General Manager. Pilous relieved GM/Coach Gerry Brisson of his duties and took over the reins as coach and general manager. 1972-73 GM & Coach Rudy Pilous 1973-74 GM & Coach Late in the season GM Rudy Pilous relieved himself of coaching duties, appointing trainer Rocky Addison as coach. 1974-75 GM & Coach Incumbent GM Rudy Pilous signs with the WHA’s Winnipeg Jets. 1975-76 GM & Coach When Jack Brockest was named Team GM, the first thing he did was hire Dunc McCallum as coach. Coaches Doug Sauter When Doug Sauter became available, GM Bill Shinske decision was easy, and he hired his former student. Sauter had been an assistant coach with Shinske's powerhouse New Westminster Bruins, that won 4 straight League Champonships. Also, in 9 seasons, as a head coach in the WHL, his teams never missed the playoffs. Sauter never signed a contract, a hand shake deal with Shinske was good enough. The Wheat Kings entered the 88-89 season with 16 returning players, however 3 lost to graduation were 50 goal scorers. Lack of scoring would be the major problem for the hard working Wheaties. They scored 62 less goals than the previous year, but their goals against was the best since the 78-79 championship team. And after a 1-8 finish, they missed the playoffs. In 89-90, the team continued to have problems scoring, and despite a strong defensive game, wins were not coming. Then Sauter became ill, diagnosed with Guillain Barre syndrome, a disease which affects the nervous systems. GM Kelly McCrimmon assumed the coaching duties. The results were same as 88-89, no playoffs. Faced with a long, ongoing recovery, Doug Sauter stepped down as the Head Coach of the team in May. In early 91, Shinske, once again came a calling, and Sauter was back coaching. This time in the SJHL with the Estevan Bruins. He finished the season before embarking on a remarkable 18 year professional coaching career. Team records In 1966, Bill Hunter lead the formation of the Western Canada Junior Hockey League, 5 of the 8 teams in the SJHL joined, the Wheat Kings and the Flin Flon Bombers however joined the Manitoba Junior Hockey League. After one season both would leave and also join the Western Canada Hockey League (the word 'Junior' being dropped from its name). An earlier incarnation of the Wheat Kings played for the Stanley Cup in 1904, but lost to the Ottawa Senators. The Wheat Kings hold the CHL record for most points (125) in a single season, setting the mark in 1978-79. Category:Brandon Wheat Kings (MJHL)